


Focus

by daphnethewriter



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Smut, seriously this is trash, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnethewriter/pseuds/daphnethewriter
Summary: Hinata gets nervous before a game and Kageyama knows just how to calm him down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Shameless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697206
Comments: 9
Kudos: 348





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I've fallen into another fandom! These adorable volleyball boys are gonna be the death of me.

It was no secret that Hinata got pre-game jitters. Kageyama knew it, the Kurasano team knew it, hell, the whole region probably knew it. Hinata’s nerves were almost as famous as his quick attack. As Hinata’s boyfriend (and, more importantly, his teammate), Kageyama was used to it by now.

That didn’t stop it from being irritating.

So, here they were, in yet another tournament, changing in yet another unfamiliar dressing room, and Hinata was shaking so bad he could barely tie his shoes. He was going to miss his spikes again, maybe get hit in the face on a receive. It was the kind of mistakes that the team couldn’t afford early in the game. They didn’t have _time_ for Hinata to get his shit together.

The team had tried every way of curing it that they could think of. Telling Hinata to calm down made it worse, yelling at him made it worse. Soothing music, yoga, aromatherapy… none of it worked. But Kageyama had a new plan that he was almost certain would work. It just wasn’t the sort of thing he could really share with the others…

He made eye contact with Daichi as the others started to file out of the locker room. Someone needed to know they’d be a little later to warmup, after all, and he didn’t want anyone coming back in to find them. The captain nodded. Maybe he thought Kageyama would give Hinata a pep talk. At least, he hoped that was what Daichi thought. He was planning on giving Hinata a whole lot more than just a talking to.

Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata’s jersey as he made to follow the others out. “Hold on a second.”

The door seemed to take forever to close with nothing but uncomfortable silence between them.

“You, uh, you okay, Kageyama?”

“Idiot, that’s what I should be asking you.”

“I’m fine!” Hinata said in a robotic voice that completely betrayed that he wasn’t.

Kageyama sighed and sat on the bench. “Come here.”

Hinata’s eyes flicked to the door then back to him. “What?”

“I said come here!” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata flinched, but obeyed. That happened sometimes when Kageyama was forceful enough, he just listened like it was instinct. The second he was in reach, Kageyama snatched the front of his shirt and pulled.

It wasn’t the most graceful tactic, but it worked. Hinata ended up straddled over Kageyama’s lap, their lips crushed together.

They’d done this before—making out, grinding on each other—usually in one of their rooms or at the park on the way home, never somewhere so public. Never somewhere where they could so easily be caught. It put a thrill through Kageyama, but Hinata couldn’t seem to settle himself.

“Kage—” Hinata pushed against his chest. “Stop. We shouldn’t—” Kageyama pursued the kiss, cutting off his protest. Hinata pushed back again. “Tobio!”

Kageyama finally pulled back to look at him. Hinata was flushed bright red. He was floundering, not sure where to put his hands. Kageyama kept his arms firmly on his hips, holding Hinata in his lap so he couldn’t escape.

Kageyama scowled. “Hinata, just shut up for five minutes.”

Hinata could be incredibly focused when he wanted. He could tune the whole world out and narrow everything down to just what he wanted. It was one of the great things about him. It was also what led to a lot of his anxiety. When he hyper-focused on a potential screw up, he couldn’t see past it. So Kageyama was aiming to get him focused on something else entirely.

Besides, Hinata was always a little less hyper after he came. That could only help things if he wasn’t bouncing all over the court wasting his energy before they even started.

Kageyama kept one hand tangled in Hinata’s hair, the other planted firmly on his ass. Hinata was getting hard, his erection pressing against Kageyama’s stomach. Hinata squirmed against him, trying to hide it. Kageyama pulled him forward so it dragged against him instead. That was, after all, the point.

He moved from kissing Hinata’s lips to his neck, licking and sucking along his pulse.

Hinata gasped. “Kageyama—"

“I said shut up.”

“I know. Just”—Hinata whined as Kageyama scraped his teeth over the skin—"no hickies…”

“Fine,” he said. He could work with that. At least Hinata was cooperating now, his hips canting forward, arms winding around Kageyama’s neck.

He let Hinata ride him, focusing instead on coaxing small groans and whines out of him with his lips and teeth. He slid both of his hands under Hinata’s jersey, scraped his nails down his back. Hinata arched into the sensation. His breath came in pants and gasps. He rolled his hips against Kageyama’s in a purposeful rhythm, chasing friction.

Finally.

 _Finally_ , Hinata had stopped thinking about the upcoming game or the tournament or even about where they were. All he was thinking about was chasing the sensation that Kageyama was giving him. _That_ was the focus that Kageyama had been looking for.

Hinata seemed to have lost his power of speech, cutting off instead into moans and little whines in time with every movement they made. He gripped at Kageyama’s clothes, pulling like he wanted them off but wasn’t quite sure how to accomplish it.

If they kept going like this, Hinata would make a mess of both of their uniforms. Kageyama couldn’t have that.

“Get up,” he said.

“Wha-?” Hinata’s eyes were hazy, his movements a little sluggish. Kageyama pushed him to his feet and against the nearest locker.

“Just… try to be quiet,” he said and dropped to his knees.

That may have been too much to ask because the second Kageyama took his dick in his mouth, Hinata swore. Loudly.

This was new. They definitely hadn’t done anything like this before. Not even close. Hadn’t even talked about it. Kageyama didn’t know what he was doing, much less what Hinata liked, but the way that Hinata’s hips stuttered forward in small, aborted thrusts made Kageyama think he was probably on the right track.

How hard could it be? Lick. Suck. Don’t bite. But then Kageyama took him in a little too deep, almost gagged as Hinata’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Hinata made a sound like he’d been shot. It echoed against the lockers, reverberating back over itself into a chorus.

Oh. Wow. Okay. Kageyama _definitely_ wanted to do that again.

He pressed Hinata against the locker, forcing him to stay still as Kageyama sucked him down as far as he could go. Hinata’s hands tangled in his hair, trying to tug him closer. It was just shy of painful and Kageyama loved it.

For the first time, he noticed his own aching dick, straining against the shorts of his uniform. It was a shame, but he really didn’t have time to spare a thought for himself. He’d be okay. Hinata could make it up to him later, assuming this all went to plan. So, he better make sure this all went to plan.

Kageyama swirled his tongue over the head of Hinata’s cock and cupped his balls in his hand.

Hinata swore again. “Tobio,” he warned. “I’m gonna—” He tugged at Kageyama’s hair, but Kageyama didn’t waver, redoubling his efforts and forcing himself down farther.

Hinata tensed all over, thighs quivering under Kageyama’s hands, and came with a cry. His seed spilled into Kageyama’s mouth, a little salty and a little bitter. He swallowed. Gross or not, it was just practical.

Kageyama eased off of Hinata and sat back on his heels. He wiped his chin with the back of his arm and tried to catch his breath. Against the locker above him, Hinata gasped for breath. He stared down at Kageyama like he was some new kind of god, like he’d just invented blow jobs.

Kageyama stood, setting Hinata’s uniform back to rights as he did. He penned him in against the locker, elbows on either side of Hinata’s face and foreheads pressed together. He waited for Hinata to recover.

When Hinata’s breathing finally slowed to normal, he clutched at the front of Kageyama’s jersey. “What the hell just happened?” he croaked.

“Do you feel better?”

Hinata blinked a few times, like he was thinking about it. He had to clear his throat before he spoke. “I… yeah. Loads. Thanks.”

“Good.” Kageyama stepped back. “Now let’s go kick some ass.” He offered his hand as he strode toward the door.

Hinata practically strutted as they left the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course they won the game ;) 


End file.
